Quidditch Bring Pairs Together
by Volcomstar77
Summary: Fred & George got to the 428th Quidditch World Cup  and end up letting two Irish twins stay in there tent FWxOC GWxOC  OoOoOoO StEaMy! lol first chapter is kinda short but it gets better
1. Quidditch Brings Pairs Together

Quidditch Brings Pairs Together

Fred and George came to watch the 428th Quidditch World Cup. When they get to they're tent they notice to twin girls in the tent next to theirs. Fred and George admired them for some time. They were both laughing at something hysterical, and the two boys stared at their smile, as their fiery red hair glistened in the sun light, and the gleam of their green eyes. Both dressed sporting the Irish colors, in 2 short skirts and green tank tops, and there rather large leprechaun hats.

"Irish, most likely" Fred told George." Obviously" George Replied.

"Well being the gentlemen that we are, we should go introduce ourselves shouldn't we?" George answered.

Fred and George walked over to the two Irish girls. They both stopped laughing and stared at the two boys, looking them up and down.

"Well hello there" Said the first twin.

"What can we do for you fine gents?" said the second.

"Me…" George whispered to Fred, who snickered.

"We're just wishing to get to know some new faces, is all" Fred said to the girls.

"Oh, well in that case, I'm Lorna, and this is my sister Jade"

"And you two are?" Jade asked.

"I'm Fred, this is George"

"Well it's very nice to meet the two of you" Lorna said "Very nice…" She said to herself.

"Well we all best be getting to the match" Declared Fred.

"Well where are your seats? We are 7th row and have 2 extra seats. Want to join us?" Jade said.

"We'd be delighted to ladies" Declared George holding out his elbow to Jade to take.

Fred followed George's lead and did the same for Lorna. Both girls hooked elbows and went to the match. But Fred sneakily waved his wand behind his back.


	2. atTENTion

aTENTion

When the four red-heads reached their 7th row seats the energy between the them was immense.

…….Awhile into the game…….

At a certain point in the game one of the Irish beaters was knocked off his broom and fell face first to the ground. This caused Lorna to cringe and grab Fred's hand in fear for his life. Fred took her in his arms momentarily and winked at George, who then rolled his eyes, while the player was carried out off the field. This was also the end of the match so the two pairs went back to their tents.

When they got there the girls' tent was gone!

"What in the world has happened to our tent?" Jade exclaimed concerned.

Trying to sound sympathetic Fred offered their tent to the girls. "Under these unfortunate circumstances would you two like to stay with George and I in our tent?"

Lorna and Jade deliberated for a quick moment.

"Well we don't really have any other choice." Lorna said.

Fred and George escorted the twins to their tent, inside their were 2 beds a kitchen and a table as well as a small space in the middle with not a couch but 8 large comfy pillows.

The girls were a bit distressed because their clothes were in their tents. And so they either had to sleep in what they had on or in something of Fred and George's.

The Boys didn't mind at all about that though, and eagerly offered the pair two oversized Irish T-shirts, which they both took into a corner of the tent. Jade magically drew a curtain so that they could change in privacy. Fred and George just stared at the silhouettes of both girls.

"So… what do you propose to do about all this?" Fred said.

"Easy, whatever the bloody hell we want!" George replied with a smirk.

While changing the two had a quick conversation about the boys.

"What do you think happened to our tent?" Lorna asked, taking off her shirt.

"Well, isn't it obvious? One, or both, of the boys must have done something to make it vanish." Jade said doing the same.

"Well that actually makes a lot of sense. So how do you suppose we get back at them?"

"Simple. By not getting back at them at all, we'll just play along, for now at least and then we'll take over." Jade said, putting the shirt on "And then we'll trick them into giving us our tent back and then do what we want from there."

"Sounds like a lovely idea my devilishly delicious sister."

"Where the bloody hell did that come from?" Jade laughed.

"I don't know." Lorna bust out laughing.

"What and the world are they laughing about?" Fred asked George.

"No bloody idea, but its brilliant" George said staring at the two of them laughing behind the curtains.

"So, what's the exact plan anyway? I want to know!" Fred demanded.

"We seduce them? I don't know, clearly they don't have a clue, right?" George answered.

"Yeah, and we'll just use of hot bodies and charm." Fred said.

Yeah sorry about this chapter before I submitted the wrong version or it didn't save or something anyway here it is!

Give reviews if you want me to finish it!


	3. Played Like a Pair of Fools

Played Like a Pair of Fools

Later that night, after many drinks and stories that left them in hysterics…

"To bad our tent is gone Lorna, "Jade said trying to get her sister to follow the trick to get the boys to give their tent back " we could have gone back and gotten, those _things_, you know?" Trying to hint at her sister.

"Wha?" Lorna said in a half drunken state "Oh! Yeah!" She said when she snapped back into reality.

"What things?" Fred and George asked in unison and with matched curiosity.

"Maybe we should give it back, so they can get it?" George asked Fred.

"Well maybe." George agreed. He sneakily pulled out his wand and Poofed it back without much notice. "Well maybe who ever took it put it back?" He suggested.

"Well I would go check but I'm too scared." Jade said trying to play George into leaving with her. "I don't know who is out there, and I look kinda vulnerable. George?"

"Yes?" He answered gulping.

"Would you go check with me?" Jade asked putting on a pouty face. "Please?" She added.

"Well, how could I say no to that face?"

George got up receiving a five from Fred behind his back. George left the tent with Jade in his arms.

Fred looked down the piles of pillows at Lorna who was watching the fire dance while sipping her drink and he got the sudden urge to play around. So Fred poked his leg down towards Lorna and started tickling her behind her knee with his toe. She giggled and said

"Don't!" while trying to move her leg away. Fred continued to tickle her with his toes by probing her joints until finally Lorna let out a loud laugh and pushed back with her foot. She stopped as soon as her foot came in contact and her face took on a look of shock.

Fred tilted his head and frowned, then looked down to see why. His eyes went wide at the sight of his pants bulging out with Lorna's foot against his crotch. Unsure what to do he just stared. After several odd minutes of silence her foot began to move in a back and fourth motion on his lap.

"Ha, this is my chance." Lorna thought. Suddenly she leaned forward and both hands settled on my lap as she tucked her feet under herself. Fred looked up and his eyes stopped at hers. Then without warning she leaned in and kissed him, softly at first, but then more passionately. As their tongues rolled together both of them were suddenly naked, whether this had happened manually or magically they didn't care.

Lorna leaned forward and paused for a minute, their lips brushing one another. Then she began her steady motion: up and down, up and down, back and fourth. Her lips pressed to Fred's and her tongue filled his mouth in a more intense kiss than before.

Lorna's head rolled back and Fred had a perfect shot of her stomach glistening with sweet sweat.

Moans and a few words escaped her mouth between gasps for air. They kept going like this for awhile until both of them reached the end of their ropes. Lorna collapsed onto Fred, and she just looked up into him and he kissed her again turning her over so that they were side by side left to kiss the night away…

Meanwhile back at the girls' tent…….

"Well I guess they returned your tent…" said George.

"Yeah." Jade said with a smirk.

"So what was it you wanted to get." He asked entering the tent.

"Oh, just……. You" She said.

He turned around to face and she immediately pulled him to her lips and kissed him, very roughly and pushed him over onto their own bed of ginormous pillows.

The rest of this part will be the next chapter!

Reviews please! Suggestions even! Plots you want to see written! Anything Just write me something!


End file.
